It Was Never Him, It's Her
by RelinquishedHope0823
Summary: One-Shot! Negitoro Alert! KidoxEne! When the most unexpected pairing gets paired up :3


**Hello fellow authors :) **

**This is my first story to be published here in Fanfic so, please be a little gentle on this one XD  
><strong>**Anyway, Enjooooy  
><strong>**Early Warning: Yuri :)))**

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

I never really knew happened next.  
>Every single one of us in the Blindfold group died, even if I am a program who was meant to live forever in this form, somehow, something managed to break that and I also disappeared. After we all discovered that we all really died since the beginning, and that the world we are staying on is just in a loop, everything started to crumble apart and we all dissipated and vanished to thin air without a single word of goodbye.<p>

Haruka, or also who is Konoha and Kuroha; Kano, the deceiver; Ayano, the founder and everyone's big sister; Marry, who is the granddaughter of Asami; Seto, the animal lover; Shintaro, that ikeneet; Momo, who catches everyone's attention.

And then there is Kido. Tsubomi Kido, the commander of the Blindfold group. Immensely shy and the concealer. I never really had the chance to speak about what I felt for her, not that I realized it the moment I have set my eyes on her.

All I ever think about is Haruka, being blinded about my grief over him and locking up all my feelings that I really saved for him alone. It scared me that I might forget him, but the moment I realized that my eyes were dead set on Kido, I was not frightened at all.

Now, here we are living a new life, being born again in a new world, a normal domain where there is no disruption in time. Of course all memories of the past life have been long forgotten and here, everyone was living really peacefully with no time loops of the sort.

I trotted unenthusiastically, my twin tails that are dyed in jet black chrome bobbing up and down as I hurriedly run in fear of coming to school late. Beads of sweat started to form and roll down my forehead as I sped up my running. Damn alarm clock, it never rang and maybe I should just throw away my phone and just buy a new one, I thought as I saw Tateyama-sensei who usually greets the late students at the entrance gate.

If he was there, I was either late, or close to being late.

I ran faster and sped up through the gate, stopping inches away from sensei who was smirking at me.

"I wasn't late now, was I?" I asked, panting hard and wiping away the beads of sweat with my wrist.  
>"Close call" he grinned wider. That smile never fails. It never fails to piss me off.<br>"Sure," I huffed and then stood straight "I'll be going now" I finished and was about to walk away but then he called back to me again and so I faced him, my face scowling irritatingly.

"What now?" I asked, irked massively.  
>"Why aren't you with Haruka? You two are usually together" he grinned again. Again with this tale. I never really liked him in that kind of way, it's just that . . . he is only a friend and nothing more than that. I already have my eyes on someone and it is definitely not Haruka.<br>"Stop fooling with me, sensei. I never really like that idi-"

"Takane-chaaaan!" a male voice called out from the distance. The tone was familiar and so was the figure running towards the gate with his hand waving.  
>"Speaking of," again, sensei smirked. I only sighed and waved back to Haruka, not wanting to dampen his mood early in the morning. "Here he is." grinned Tateyama-sensei wider. If I could just duct tape that smile . . .<br>"Takane. . . good morning!" greeted the panting Haruka, his hands on both knees, gasping hard for air.  
>"Good mornin' Haruka" I replied monotonously and turned my back, taking my first step to walk away from the two idiots.<p>

"Areeee, Takane Enomoto-san, why not give Haruka-kun a smile?" I know sensei is smiling and grinning victoriously right now, and so I twirled again and forced a devil's smile, my eyes glowing red in anger.  
>"Sensei, are you satisfied now?" I asked, still not tearing off the devilish smile on my face. It's funny how sensei's smile faltered right away and beads of sweat suddenly appeared on his forehead. Haruka was just as clueless as usual. This time, I turned to walk away for good, Haruka following right up behind me.<br>"What is that all about, Takane-chan?" he asked in his innocent voice.  
>"It's nothing special" I rolled my eyes, smirking in just a split second.<p>

"I don't think so, Takane-chan" he said suddenly. It was just a simple sentence, twisted it a little by differing the tone of his voice and that is all it took to change the atmosphere between me and him. My hands started to sweat uncontrollably as we both continued to walk in silence.  
>"Well. . ." I started<br>"Who does Takane-chan likes?" he interrupted smoothly, my body immediately stiffening. Never knew that he would notice it sooner.  
>"W-what made you think like t-that?" I stuttered, completely failing in covering it up. Lying wasn't really my best asset.<p>

"Let me rephrase my question," he stopped walking, and so I also stopped a few steps ahead of Haruka, turning around to face him. He is smiling sadly and it tore my heart to see that expression on his face. He is a friend after all and I just couldn't afford to lie.  
>"Who does Takane-chan loves?" I gulped, doubting if I should just spill the truth, tell a lie, or try to refrain from telling anything, which is hardly possible for me. I can't cover things up for too long and to say that I am a very transparent person; people can easily see through me in this kind of situation.<br>"Haruka, what a-are you suddenly talking a-about? That is so not like yo-" I froze.

He just shut my mouth up by planting a small chaste kiss on my lips and god, I felt utmost uncomfortable. I swear that I wanted to curse out loud about why he did that, but I held back. I took a few steps backward, trying to distance myself in case he does something else other than that.  
>"Haruka! Why in hell?!" maybe it was an over-reaction but, I just can't help it.<br>"Takane, can't you see it? You still don't get it, do you?" he said, somewhat livid and hurt.  
>"No! I just don't get it, Haruka! Or maybe if I do, I would have told you a long time ago. But I just don't!" words spilled out of my mouth, my tongue working faster than my brain should.<br>"Takane. . ." he whispered, his head facing the floor and his eyes curtained with his fringes.  
>"What?!" I replied all too loudly.<br>"I have feelings for you." He declared.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

I was drenched. My clothes tightly hugged my body curves, (not like I have that bottle like shape of body) my jet black hair scattered all over my face. It was not tied up in those twin tails, instead they are untied and messy.  
>Up on the rooftop, lunch time, I was standing amidst the strong rain and dancing winds. Good thing, small threats work towards Tateyama-sensei, if not, I can't get the keys for the door that leads to this rooftop.<p>

I have been looking for the need to cry ever since the start of day. Between Haruka and me, after that event, everything was turned upside down. We have been ignoring each other since our first class. It was just so unfortunate of my schedule to be mirrored with his. Since we have been known in school as "tsundere couple", they always reserve a seat at the back just for the two of us.

With every awkward glances and eye contacts we had made early, it just makes me all giddy and uncomfortable. All this sensation was so . . . new, unfamiliar, peculiar even.

Now is the most suitable time to cry, my tears mixing with the rain that gently washes my face. It feels so relieving to cry, and something about the rain washes away the pain in me. What has happened today was all new. Never had it occurred to me that things like this will unexpectedly take place.

Although the wind keeps on whipping back and forth, it's is not strong enough to make me move a millimeter from the spot I am standing on. Yes, it is loud and it made whirling sounds but after a few seconds, another sound was loudly executed. My head turned around to the source of the loud bang; the door to the rooftop was wide open, Kido standing outside on the same place as mine.

"Takane. . ." she mouthed but I knew that she really whispered it. Between the blurriness of my vision, I still managed to comprehend what she said.  
>I looked back to what I was gazing at before; the dark grey clouds beyond the clouded mountains that everyone can view from here, birds danced before the horizon, disappearing as it flew farther. It was comparable to what happened earlier, my anger soared up, letting it take over me and that was a foolish thing to let it dominate over my emotions, then instantly it dissipated and then replaced by a stormy pain and melancholic forlorn in me.<p>

"Takane!" said Kido louder, more strength stressed in her voice as she stepped and moved closer to me. I was too shaken up from crying, I did not even bother looking at her nor dismiss her quaking touches. Few seconds later, I noticed that she brought an umbrella with her but yet, foolishly decided not to use it and drenched herself with nature's tears.  
>"Come with me." she stated, grabbing my hand and then hurriedly stationed ourselves beneath the small shelter. The moment we set our foot on the quaint, cramped shelter with stairs leading to the lower floors, she realized that I was crying silently. Kido is not the type of person to ask me 'if I was okay' when I was obviously not okay. It was just stupid that people would ask that to a crying person and then believe them if they told them that they're fine despite the fact that person was crying.<p>

"What's wrong, Ene-chan?" Kido is the only one who calls me by that endearment, and every time that word leaves her mouth, it just sounded as sweet as it can be and I was voluntarily forced to tell everything my heart and mouth wants to cry out.  
>"I-I don't know," I sob "H-haruka and me- I just! Kido, he likes me but- I just don't know. Anger got the best of me and before he had the chance to say anything, I was already completely enraged by his actions, hurting him before he can speak of his feelings. I- I have hurt him! I don't want that" I cried out.<p>

Later on, I was unconsciously sobbing on her shoulder, my tears piercing through her violet jacket that she always wore. I hugged her tight, she did the same thing and embraced me back tightly, engulfing me in the warmth that she always give off despite both of us being drenched in the stormy rain earlier. We are not going to get dry anytime now, and the littlest matter like that, we just shrugged it off on the back of our minds. My muffled sobbing continued and so did the hard rain. My shoulders trembled so hard from my shaken up state, and it was hard to stop tears that still found their way to squeeze out of my eyes. I've bottled everything for so long, everything.

I guess this crying wasn't just all about Haruka's issue with me. These are all the held back tears I've kept in me for all the years of my life, going way back to when I was a child up until my latest argument with Haruka. Additional were all the inner conflicts I've held in me ever since who-knows-when.

From the start, I've known my true feelings. I had them assorted out, the ones for Haruka and the other one for. . . well, if that wasn't obvious enough, it's for Kido. I simply can't decide or choose between them even though the answer was already here in front of me, waving up and down as if it wasn't crystal clear enough. I was dithering, undecided, afraid that with whomever I choose, I'll lose a person one way or another. You see, sometimes it was not about that the answer is not clear, it is just that a person is afraid to lose something or someone with either decision he or she will make.

The terrifying thought of losing someone is natural, and of course, sometimes losing someone is also an inevitable event that will leave a scar in your heart.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

A month is not enough time to give you a full healing process that your heart just suddenly took on an unknown day and unknown event. Even with someone's constant support, it will heal bit by bit, but at times of reminiscing back at old days, it still manages to open the newly closed part, totally reopening up the wound. I've lost Haruka, and yes Kido is with me the whole time, but occasionally, I tend to break down at the most random times.

It was two weeks before a month that I stopped brooding over the loss and started to liven things up, which I regret and thought that I should have done that since the beginning. I have Kido now, and that is sufficient. No, it's more than enough.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

I was left with Kido at our classroom. It was lunch break and the time the bell rang loudly, the students ran and filed out of the classroom down to the cafeteria, leaving me and Kido inside the now empty classroom. I went to the unoccupied table at the back, together with Kido and our hands intertwined. It was a complete and comfortable silence as I sat down at the table, but Kido remained standing at the ground, her other hand inserted at her violet jacket's pocket.

I stared outside the window, the skies blue and crystal clear that I can almost see the birds fly over the horizon.  
>"Hey, how's it goin?" she asked, concerned expression plastered all over her face.<br>"Maybe I can say that it's a progress," I smiled. "sorting out things and throwing them out kinda helped me."  
>"It's a waste though, some things there can still be used" she replied<br>"Nah. I've used them once and that's enough" I said, playing with our entwined hands.

This Sunday, I organized my room and threw some of the things that reminded me of Haruka. Maybe you can say that it is one of the ways of how I try to forget a person. I throw out things that they've given me or the things that reminds me of them. I also had Kido to help me out that day. She offered me assistance and I couldn't resist to decline.

It was a comfortable silence when Kido suddenly came up with a random and surprising question.  
>"Ene-chan. . ." she started, looking away at the window and tightening her grip on my hand<br>"Yes?" I asked in reply, a shy smile playing on my lips  
>"Why . . . why did you choose me? I mean, why did you love me?" she asked, her eyes staring straightly at mine.<p>

Of course, the question surprised me but the question also stirred my brain a bit. Nevertheless, I managed to answer the question, although nonsensical as it seems.  
>"I chose you because. . . well," I scratched the back of my head "because I chose you. And I love you just because I do love you" I smiled, a small blushing creeping up my face. She smiled back, tints of pink touching her cheeks as she shortened the distance between our faces.<br>"I'm. . . I'm not satisfied" she whispered. It was a daring action when her forehead touched mine, because she was not the type of person to advance first and so I decided to play a little and tease her.  
>"How daring of you~" I smirked. She pouted.<br>"I-I'm trying to be h-honest here!" she said. I laughed, our forehead still touching each other.  
>"Okay, if Kido-chan says so~" and so I replied to her 'needs' and kissed her on the lips. Sensing that she kissed me back, we stayed a little longer in that position but she parted it first, guessing that she needs to breathe.<br>"T-that's. . ." she blushed more "that's my first." She shyly hid her face in her hoodie. Her lips came in contact with her hand as she raised it to touch her lips, as if the kiss was still lingering on her soft lips.  
>"Sadly, not for me. Someone stole my first without my permission." I smiled, laughing as I remembered that day when Haruka stole it. Suddenly, she remained quiet. Oh shit, I said something she didn't liked. No, I said something she despised.<br>"H-hey, K-kido, I know that i-it's-" I was cut off by a sudden kiss. A strong and passionate one, but she immediately parted and said

"But he can never kiss you as much as I can right now" and with another kiss, she sealed this story.

~END~

**Review please :)  
><strong>**Hope you guys enjoyed :)**


End file.
